Not A Cold
by waterrain
Summary: Russia claim's he does not have a cold, but the truth is Russia does have a cold and yet he still shows up to the World Meeting. Everyone expect America edges away quietly from Russia and not wishing to catch his cold. America offers his help to Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Russia walked slowly into the world meeting area and he managed to push open the doors feeling rather weak, but not knowing the reason of the cause and he felt incredibly cold despite all of his layers of clothing.

"Russia, Do you have a cold?" Italy asked cheerfully and he was behind Germany who was frowning heavily to himself for Russia looked awful.

"Don't be silly. I do not have a cold, da. It is impossible for me to have a cold." Russia replied in a raw voice and then he covered up his cough.

"You should go back home, Russia. If you do not your cold might worsen." Germany stated firmly and he backed up slightly not wanting to get Russia's cold.

"I do not have one." Russia managed to say and his voice was raspy.

"You like totally have a cold, Russia. I like should know and you have one." Poland commented happily and he smiled brightly for Russia has at long last caught a cold.

"Let us start the world meeting, da." Russia said in a raw voice and his throat was hurting badly, but he knows it can't be a cold and has no wish to return back home. He felt dizzy, tired, and figures it must have been the plane ride here.

"Hmm, Since I'm hosting it. I'm canceling this world meeting and it will be reschedule to when Russia doesn't look like the living dead. After all we do not want everyone here turning into the living dead or zombies or ghosts." America stated firmly and his arms were crossed. He had noticed right away that Russia's violet eyes were blood shot and unfocused along with that face being pale as a ghost and yet those cheeks were red. America smiled brightly and thought it would be a wonderful idea to take care of Russia.

'I'll be a complete and utter hero for helping Russia.' America thought to himself and he nodded firmly while smiling happily.

"Everyone can go, but Russia." America commented cheerfully and he grabbed Russia's hand. He frowned slight and noticed it was clammy, but shrugged for it was only natural since Russia has a cold. "I'm going to take good care of you. We are suppose to be on good terms and I'll help you with your cold."

"It is not a cold, da." Russia said quietly and he tried to glare at America, but it did not work and once again covered up a cough with his hand.

"Uh huh sure, Russia." America stated flatly and he rolled his eyes. "Let's just call what you have Not A Cold."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Russia sighed deeply for America has decided to help him and be a so called hero by taking one for the team or something. Currently they were standing in front of America's door and Russia was being supported by America.

"This is my home and we are walking inside of it." America said slowly and loudly. "We have entered and I'm here to support you."

"I'm not blind yet, Comrade. I can hear you, da." Russia muttered and his throat felt raw.

'I feel as if I'm dying. This can't possibly be a cold.' Russia thought to himself and he barely paid any mind to America's cheerful chatter. 'I feel miserable.'

"Anyway, I read a few books and some of Japan's manga. The advice is the care giver has to wear some kind of girlish costume and it is suppose to help or something with curing the patient." America commented calmly and he noticed Russia's blank stare.

"Hmmm, Don't worry I'm prepared. I have tons and tons of costumes of all sorts." America stated lightly and he smiled brightly at Russia.

"What are you talking about America?" Russia asked in a raspy voice and America opened the downstairs guest bedroom. He folded the cover's back and then placed Russia on the bed. America covered him up and he smiled happily.

"Magical Girl or Nurse or School Girl or Cat Girl or a French Maid?" America asked cheerfully and then added. "Of course all five of them if it turns out your sick for five days. I have more options, but oh well I read those type of costumes help heal people faster. I have been reading advice books and stuff."

'Comrade, What kind of advice books have you been reading?' Russia mentally thought and he covered a cough. America tilted his head and then blinked at Russia.

"I'll mix a few outfits up and maybe it will heal you within a day or two." America commented calmly and he smiled down at Russia. "Sounds good, right?"

"Da." Russia muttered tiredly and he personally didn't care what America plans to wear. He does not understand how someone can become cured of something….simply by someone wearing a certain outfit it sounds rather silly and Russia sighed softly for America really does not make sense at times, but he felt too weak and he was stuck here in America's home.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Russia heard America's cheerfully voice saying loudly 'Wake Up, I made you breakfast' and he slowly opened up his violet eyes. Then blinked and rubbed sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Comrade…What are you wearing?" Russia asked in a raspy voice and then he covered a cough.

"This outfit will cure you and I decided to mix it up a bit. It will work I tell you. The burger on the forehead didn't work for England and stuff, but this will work for sure." America replied calmly and he noticed Russia still looked confused.

"This skirt is like a Magical Girl. See it is tiny and stuff." America said slowly and he lifted up his tiny blue skirt that was down to his mid thigh upwards. "Under it is some silky and sexy black panties like what a French Maid would wear."

Russia's cheeks were burning and he tried to look away, but his head felt heavy. America smiled brightly and then he let go of his skirt.

"I also have on some loose white socks and rolled them down to my ankles like a School Girl. Oh, I'm not wearing any shoes and stuff. Not like I'll be going outside or anything." America commented calmly and slowly.

"This shirt is white like what Nurses and Doctors wear at the hospital. However I made sure it was sleeveless and see you can see my heroic hips." America stated slowly and he noticed Russia's cheeks were red. That was when America quickly pulled back the blankets and in a rush he grabbed Russia's arms.

"You must feel too hot and my advice book said that the patient must not wear too much." America told him and he begun to peel away Russia's long brown coat along with the several layers of shirts, but didn't touch the scarf.

"Heh, You are wearing a white shirt too under all that other stuff." America commented causally and Russia didn't bother speaking for it was painful to talk. He swiftly tore off Russia's pants legs from the knee down. "Better?"

Russia tried to glare at America for purposely ripping his pants and his knees were exposed.

"I bet you feel a lot better, Russia." America stated happily and he added. "Oh and I'm wearing attachable white cat ears on my head."

"What happened to your glasses?" Russia managed to ask and he covered a cough.

"Hmmm, Well I sort of kind umm…lost them, but I can see without them and stuff." America said quietly and he sulked for a moment. "Anyway..You must be hungry and stuff."

"Yes." Russia muttered and he saw America's bright smile.

"I'm going to make you something really good and it will help you get better." America commented cheerfully and he gently placed Russia's head back onto the fluffy white pillow. Russia watched as America walked out of the door and he slowly placed a hand over his violet eyes.

'My comrade at times is rather odd and confusing…I'm not sure how I feel about America wearing that..outfit.' Russia mentally thought and his cheeks were flushed. He bite his lip and then sighed softly to himself.

"America..You confuse me greatly." Russia muttered softly under his breath and he could hear loud sounds along with some curse words. Russia bite his lip and managed to roll off the bed. He struggled to stand up, but managed and slowly started towards the door.

'It seems so far away, da.' Russia thought to himself and he felt rather dizzy, but wanted to know the cause of the sounds. 'I must go and see what the ruckus is all about.'

Russia made it to the door and opened it up. His hands were flat against the wall and he walked towards the sounds. Russia looked and then his violet eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Why are you on top of America? Answer, da." Russia asked innocently, but with a hint of coldness and anger in his voice. It hurt like hell talking, but he managed and did not wince.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Why are you on top of America? Answer, da." Russia asked innocently, but with a hint of coldness and anger in his voice. It hurt like hell talking, but he managed and did not wince.

"This bloody twit decided to kick me." England replied in an annoyed voice and briefly glared at Russia while shaking head. "This is not by choice and I do not want him to attack me again. Bleeding loony I tell you."

"Because you insulted my heroic healing outfit. Not very nice of you." America stated coldly and he glared up at England while puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

"He also tried to smack me with a frying pan full of hot oil." England snapped angrily and his hands were on America's throat. "I managed to stop him and knocked him down on the floor. I'm on top of him to stop this little twit from trying it again."

"To restore my honor and—" America started to say loudly, but then England glared at him and his hands gripped a little tighter around his throat.

"What are you China or Japan? No. So don't bloody tr-" England stated in an irritated voice, but then America's hands gripped onto England's hands and pulled them away from his throat.

"And dignity for it is true this outfit will heal Russia given time." America finished proudly and he moved his head to grin at Russia. "Right, Russia it will help you?"

Russia just sighed heavily and his head was throbbing in pain from the noise.

'To think I was worried.' Russia thought to himself and he was leaning against the wall. 'I feel dizzy, da. I should have just stayed in bed and not bother with this nonsense. Why was I even worried about my Comrade?'

"Like what that damn hamburger did for me. Let me remind you it didn't flipping work." England snapped angrily and he glared at America. "Let go of my hands idiot."

"Nope and get off of me. I won't attack you. Jeez, You are making me look completely bad in front of Russia." America stated calmly and he rolled his eyes. "You are just overreacting."

"Like bloody hell I'm overreacting. Does trying to burn my skin by boiling oil mean nothing to you, America? Does it? Does it? You bloody twit." England asked coldly and then he shook his head. "You truly annoy me, America."

"It wouldn't hurt." America replied smoothly and he smiled cheerfully at him. "At least not me."

"Whatever. You are such a twit and I will be leaving." England snapped angrily and he glared at America.

"Good and whenever you decide to show up again. Russia shall be cured of his cold and it will be all because of my outfits!" America said loudly and proudly to England. "So there!"

England rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he got up. America brushed himself off and then rushed over to Russia. England quietly made his way out and he just shook his head.

"What are you doing out of bed, Russia?" America asked cheerfully and he hugged Russia against the wall. "Were you worried about me?"

Russia turned his face away and he felt rather hot as if in a fire. America chuckled softly and then helped Russia to the bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

America helped Russia into the bed, but did not cover him up.

"You feel really warm and stuff. So no covers for right now." America commented happily and he gave him a thumbs up. Russia slowly nodded and mentally sighed.

"Anyway, I'll be back with your breakfast." America stated to Russia and he started to head towards the door, but then stopped.

"Maybe Texas will show up." America said lightly and then he sighed softly. "Maybe it is because Russia is here or something that my glasses run off on me. More than likely disagree's with me trying to cure Russia's cold and doesn't want to be involved."

"Your glasses?" Russia managed to ask and then he coughed into his hand.

"Yeah, Texas tends to hide sometimes mainly when I'm at home." America commented causally and then he puffed out his cheeks. "Texas can be rather rebellious."

"Why?" Russia asked softly and his throat felt raw. He hoped that America would have the decency to give him Vodka or Water.

"I don't know, but at least when I'm at the World Meetings and other locations around the world. Texas stays firmly on my eyes and doesn't run off on me." America replied calmly and then he rolled his blue eyes while having his hands on his hips. "At least Texas only embarrasses me at home, but not anywhere else."

"Oh." Russia muttered and he felt rather confused by America's words.

"Yep and I know eventually Texas will show up." America said cheerfully and he smiled brightly down at Russia.

"Do your glasses move?" Russia asked calmly and then he watched as America's blue eyes widen, but also how pale his fact went within seconds.

"No comment and I'll be right back." America stated firmly and he quickly walked away.

'I can't let Russia know something that top secret information about my glasses AKA Texas. I do not think anyone suspects that Texas can move around.' America mentally thought and then bite his lip. 'I hope I don't tell Russia anything really important or anything while he is here.'

' My Comrade is rather odd, da. It is to be expected that his glasses can move on their own for he is different from anyone else.' Russia thought to himself and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'America is interesting and I would enjoy finding out more things about him, da.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
